fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blade's Quest
Controls TBA Gameplay Blade's Quest is a 3D adventure/action game with a large focus on combat. The attacking system is somewhat like the Smash Bros. series, as each character has a neutral, side, up, and down attack. Unlike most other games, it is possible to switch characters in the middle of a level, mainly to help solve puzzles. Each character has several different attacks they can use to defeat enemies. Some moves also have a use outside of battle as well. By defeating several enemies, a stat of the player's choosing for the character who leveled can be increased. Each playable character shares EXP points. Story Part 1 Chapter 1: The Journey Begins= Playable Characters: Blade, Kasu, Blade is taking a walk in his home of Dragon's Peak Village when he gets told by a Heracross named Kasu that a group of evil Pokémon are attacking. He and Blade agree to stop the criminals and they set off on a journey to find them. After traveling for a little while they find a burning building and then they find the cause of it: a Charizard is letting his tail flame touch the building. Blade and Kasu assume the Charizard is a member of that group and decide to fight him. In the middle of the fight, the fire suddenly stops. They see a Dewott standing on top of the roof, and he slashes at the Charizard with his scalchops. The Charizard falls onto the ground, defeated, and the Dewott jumps from roof to roof, possibly trying to search down the criminal group. Gallade and Sasu decide to continue looking. Later they see a Drapion, a Bisharp, and a Pangoro, apparently discussing plans on how to terrorize the village next. Blade and Sasu agree that ambushing them is the best idea, so that is what they decide to do. Right before the attack, the Dewott lands right in front of them and tosses his scalchops like boomerangs at the Pokémon. After those hit, they attack them and their leader, a Garchomp, comes. He then orders the team to attack Blade, Sasu, and the Dewott. Eventually, Blade and co. defeat all of them. |-| Chapter 2: The Capturing= Playable Characters: Blade, After Blade returns home after defeating the group of ruffians, he notices that his younger sister, Dawn has gone missing. He assumes that the group of evil Pokémon from before have something to do with her disappearance. Once again, he leaves home, this time to find his sister. He looks throughout Dragon's Peak Village, as some of the group's minions are still lurking there. When he finds the area where he encountered Garchomp and co., he sees a map on the ground, showing the route from their apparent secret hideout to Dragon's Peak Village. Blade then decides to follow the map and find the base. He finds a suspicious-looking rock, however he isn't strong enough to break it. Blade decides to search around for a Pokémon strong enough to destroy the rock. Blade heads back to Dragon's Peak Village to search for a Pokémon, and he eventually finds a Blastoise named Blaster. He agrees to help Blade destroy the rock, and he eventually smashes it using his water cannons. They find an entrance past the rock, and they discover Garchomp, who has apparently captured Dawn and Jewel, Blade's girlfriend. Garchomp Mega Evolves using his Garchompite. Right before Garchomp can attack either Blade or Blaster, Jewel and Dawn combine their powers to create psychic barriers around the two, reducing the damage they take. Blaster and Blade then fight against Garchomp, eventually defeat him, and save everyone who was captured. |-| Chapter 3: The Dream= Playable Characters: Blade After Blade gets home from all of that insanity, he decides to go to sleep right away, due to how tired he has gotten after all of that action. That night, he has a dream where a mysterious voice tells him to go to the Forest Shrine in the Forest of Embers, which is near his home in Dragon's Peak Village. Shortly after he wakes up that morning, the same thing happens as in his dream. Blade rushes towards the forest. After traversing through the forest for a little while, Blade comes across a small village. The voice tells Blade to travel to the Tower of Ages, which is the tallest building in the village. Once he reaches the tower, a strange figure appears, which turns out to be a Mismagius, who tells Blade about the hidden book which lies in the tower. Mismagius disappears, and the door to the tower suddenly locks. Blade looks around the town for advice, and he eventually finds a Doublade-like sword laying on the ground. He grabs the sword, and slices the door apart with it. However, the sword's eyes glow red, and it turns out that it is an actual Doublade, not a sword modeled after one. The Doublade tries to stab Blade, however he jumps out of the way. He then rushes into the Tower of Ages while the Doublade isn't looking. Blade then climbs to the top of the tower and finds the book, however the Doublade is right behind him... |-| Chapter 4: Ambushed= Playable Characters: Blade Blade doesn't notice the Pokémon that's right behind him, and the Doublade quickly slashes him. Blade and Doublade end up fighting, with Blade barely winning. Blade finds the book he was looking for. Inside, it says it was written around 1,500 years before the game's events (of course it doesn't say "this was written 1,500 years ago, it tells the exact year it was made) The book tells of an evil Espurr who plans on destroying the world exactly 1,500 years in the future, and a group of chosen heroes will stop him. Blade just thinks of it as a myth and decides to exit the tower. While he is climbing down, he feels a powerful force hit him, and the entire tower along with every structure in the village is destroyed. He sees an Espurr with black fur and red eyes. Blade tries to fight the Espurr, however the Espurr is too powerful and he gets knocked unconscious shortly after the battle begins. |-| Part 2 Chapter 5: Forest in Flames= Playable Characters: Kasu, Blaster Shortly after Blade gets knocked unconscious, he gets captured by the Espurr and is shown locked in a cage trying and failing to get out (he regained his consciousness of course). Meanwhile, Kasu is walking around Dragon's Peak Village and wonders where Blade has went. He remembers Blade walking into the forest to the east of the village and decides to search in there. He notices that the forest has been set on fire, and notices the Charizard he fought during the invasion is trying to burn down the forest. He then sees Blaster shooting Charizard with powerful blasts from his water cannons. Despite being weak to Charizard's fire and flying attacks, Kasu decides to help fight Charizard using his skills in aerial combat. Charizard tells that he is doing this as revenge for the disbanding of the Pokémon Terror Team (the group he was shown helping in Chapter 1). Dewott is shown standing on the top of a mountain. He jumps down and decides to help Blaster and Kasu, by putting out the flames. Blaster, Kasu, and the Dewott eventually bring down the Charizard. Blaster and Kasu decide to continue searching for Blade, and the Dewott mysteriously disappears. |-| Chapter 6: Search for Blade= Playable Characters: Kasu, Blaster, Seta Kasu and Blaster continue through the forest, and come across a small village, seemingly destroyed. They come across a reddish Breloom and ask her if she has seen a red Gallade anywhere. She says she saw him get captured by an Espurr. Kasu asks her where the Espurr went and she decides to help him find her. Kasu, Blaster, and Seta (the Breloom) then try to locate Espurr's base. After making their way through the forest, they come across a castle that seems rather intimidating. Guessing that Espurr is hiding there, they venture in. Eventually, they find Espurr and Blade. Blade attacks the three Pokémon, and they must fight him. After defeating Blade, it turns out that Espurr just brainwashed him and the effects went away after his defeat. Blade then slashes Espurr with his blade, and surprisingly, he gets hurt fairly easily, considering he's very weak physically, but it's his psychic powers that are so powerful. |-| Chapter 7: Escape from Espurr= Playable Characters: Blade. Kasu, Blaster, Seta Blade, Kasu, Blaster, and Seta quickly rush out of Espurr's fortress so Espurr doesn't use his psychic powers on them. After recovering from the slash, Espurr gets up and decides to chase them. They manage to get out of the castle, barely escaping Espurr, however he manages to use his psychic powers, but not on them. He picks up the castle using telekinesis and throws it at them. Blade and co. then try to escape Espurr's attacks using his fortress until the entire thing is destroyed. Blade then decides to run back to his home village to escape Espurr. |-| Chapter 8: Espurr's Army= Playable Characters: Blade. Kasu, Blaster, Seta, Webster, Pyra, Mudd Several Psychic and Ghost-type Pokémon swarm into the village, destroying buildings and attacking innocent citzens. Blade and his three helpers try to fend off the army, although they begin to get weakened, mainly by the numbers of these Pokémon. They do notice some other Pokémon helping get over this threat, some of which being a Joltik, a Quilava, and a Goomy that seem fairly powerful. Blade asks the three if they can help them, and they introduce themselves as Webster, Pyra, and Mudd. After defeating the invaders, the three decide to join Blade on his journey. |-| Part 3 Chapter 9: The Search= Playable Characters: Blade, Jewel, Kasu, Blaster, Seta, Webster, Pyra, Mudd Blade decides to try to find Espurr's location due to everything that has happened. All of his allies and Jewel decide to search for him. It is a fairly long quest, taking several days, although eventually Blade notices and tries to ambush Espurr. Espurr notices and attacks Blade. Espurr then teleports away, but Blade finds himself surrounded by some of Espurr's stronger minions. Blade and his team barely defeat them, and they decide it is time to go home and rest. |-| Characters Playable Characters *'Yes, I know a vast majority of them are recolors. I just wanted them to be distinct from other Pokémon of their species.' NPCs Good Evil Bosses Enemies Blade's Quest/Enemies Soundtrack Category:Goomy Inc.